Benutzer:Darth Devler
}} Willkommen Willkommen im Reich von Darth Devler. Sie befinden sich hier in der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban. Mein Name ist HK-47, ich werde sie durch die Akademie begleiten. Darth Devler Darth Devler ist mein Meister und der Schüler des dunklen Lords der Sith Darth Revan. Dieser hinterließ ein Holocron damit sich andere Sith von seinem Wissen um die Macht entscheidene Vorteile im Kampf gegen die Jedi verschaffen können. Mein Meister, Darth Devler fand das Artefakt.Hier ist für alle Sith die das Holocron gerne selbst gefunden hätten der Inhalt aufgelistet: Ich bin Darth Revan, Dunkler Lord der Sith. ''Jene, die die Dunkle Seite nutzen, sind auch verpflichtet, ihr zu dienen. Wer dies versteht, versteht damit die grundlegende Philosophie der Sith. ''Die Dunkle Seite bietet Macht um der Macht willen. Ihr müsst sie begehren und stets danach trachten. Ihr müsst Macht intensiver suchen als alle anderen, ohne Zurückhaltung und ohne Zögern. Die Macht wird Euch verändern. Sie wird Euch transformieren. Einige fürchten diese Veränderung. Die Techniken der Jedi sind aufs Kämpfen und auf die Beherrschung dieser Transformation ausgerichtet. Deshalb sind jene, die dem Licht dienen, bei dem, was sie erreichen können, eingeschränkt. ''Wahre Macht kann nur zu denen kommen, die die Transformation annehmen. Es kann keinen Kompromiss geben. Gnade, Mitgefühl, Loyalität: All diese Dinge halten Euch nur davon ab, zu beanspruchen, was Euch rechtmäßig zusteht. Wer der Dunklen Seite folgt, muss solche Täuschungen beiseiteschieben. Wer das nicht tut, wer den Weg der Mäßigung gehen will, wird versagen, in die Tiefe gezogen von seiner eigenen Schwäche.'' Wer die Macht der Dunklen Seite akzeptiert, muss auch die Herausforderung akzeptieren, die darin besteht, sie zu behalten. Es liegt im Wesen der Dunklen Seite, Rivalität und Auseinandersetzungen zu fördern. Dies ist die größte Stärke der Sith: Die Schwachen werden auf diese Weise aus dem Orden aussortiert. Aber diese Rivalität kann auch unsere größte Schwäche sein. Die Starken müssen vorsichtig sein, um sich nicht von dem Ehrgeiz derer, die unter ihnen stehen, überwältigen zu lassen, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten. Jeder Meister, der mehr als einen Schüler unterrichtet, ist ein Narr. Mit der Zeit werden diese Schüler nämlich ihre Kraft zusammentun und den Meister überwältigen. Das ist unvermeidlich. Ein unumstößliches Gesetz. Deshalb darf jeder Meister nur einen wahren Schüler haben. Dies ist auch der Grund, wieso es nur einen Dunklen Lord geben kann. Die Sith müssen von einem einzigen Anführer beherrscht werden: der Verkörperung von Kraft und Macht der Dunklen Seite. Wenn der Anführer schwach wird, muss sich ein anderer erheben, um ihn zu stürzen. Die Starken herrschen; den Schwachen ist beschieden zu dienen. So muss es sein. Meine Zeit hier ist zu Ende. Nehmt, was ich Euch gelehrt habe, und nutzt es wohl.' Darth Devler lernte von Darth Revan in der Form seines Holocrons. Er wurde sehr mächtig und beschloss Gleichgesinnte um sich zu scharen.Dabei machte er sich dummerweise leicht bemerkbar.Doch kein Jedi fand ihn,... es war der Sith-Lord Darth Revan der ihn aufsuchte. Revan hatte durch sein starkes Wissen um die Macht einen Weg gefunden die Zeit zu bezwingen und so nicht zu altern. So lernte mein Meister von Darth Revan auf der Höhe dessen Macht. Mein Meister ist noch in der Ausbildung, doch er ist sehr mächtig. Der Name meines Meisters kommt vom norwegischen Djevler, was auf Basic soviel heißt wie Teufel. Hinter der Maske Darth Devler heißt in wirklichkeit Toni ist 11 und geht auf ein Gymnasium in Andernach. Die Favoriten Nun Liste ich die Lieblingssith, und - jedi meines Meisters auf. '''Sith Darth Revan Bild:Revan_Schwert.jpg Darth Tyranus Bild:Count_Dooku.jpg Darth Vader Bild:Darth_Vader_auf_Mustafar.jpg Darth Sion Bild:Darth_Sion.jpg Darth Nihilus Bild:Darth_Nihilus.jpg Darth Bane Bild:Darth-Bane-Holocron.JPG Darth Maul Bild:Darth_Maul2.jpg Jedi Kit Fisto Bild:Kit_Fisto_In_den_F%C3%A4ngen_von_Grievous2.jpg Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:Obi-Wan-Kenobi-oversized-postcard--C10229215.jpg Revan Bild:Revans_Aufnahme.jpg Anakin Skywalker Bild:Anakin_auf_Jabiim.jpg Yoda Bild:Yoda.jpg Cin Drallig Bild:CinDralligpic.JPG Qui-Gon Jinn Bild:Qui-Gon_Jinn2.jpg Bastila Shan Bild:BastilaShan.jpg Die Verhassten Hier liste ich die Gegner meines Meisters auf. Sith Darth Malak Bild:DarthMalak.jpg Darth Sidious Bild:Palp-big.jpg Darth Bandon Bild:DarthBandon3.jpg Darth Traya Bild:Darth_Traya.jpg Jedi Luke Skywalker Bild:LukeHoth.jpg Coleman Trebor Bild:Coleman_Trebor.JPG Mace Windu Bild:Mace_auf_Coruscant.jpg Alek Squinquargesimus Bild:Alek_Squinquargesimus.jpg Zitate Hier einige Zitate die mein Meister für weise empfindet: Verd ori'shya beskar'gam" - "Ein Krieger ist mehr als seine Rüstung“ — Mandalorianisches Sprichwort Ich bin Darth Revan, Dunkler Lord der Sith.“ — Darth Revan Meine Zeit hier ist vorüber. Nehmt, was ich euch gelehrt habe, und nutzt es gut.“ — Darth Revan „''Es sollen zwei sein, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Einer, um die Macht zu verkörpern, und einer, der danach giert“'' — Darth Bane Es gibt keine Leidenschaft... ''Es gibt nur Besessenheit... ''Es gibt keine Erkenntnis... Es gibt nur Überzeugung... Es gibt keine Absicht... Es gibt nur Willen... Es gibt nichts... ''Nur mich.“'' — Darth Rivan Revan: „Ich liebe Euch, Bastila. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr auch mich liebt.“ Bastila: „Okay, das war sehr deutlich. Und nun haltet den Mund und küsst mich!“ — Revan und Bastila Revan: „Ihr habt keine Angst mehr zu lieben?“ ''Bastila: „Nach all dem? Nein, nichts kann mir mehr Sicherheit geben, als von Euch geliebt zu werden.“'' — Revan und Bastila auf der Sternenschmiede Das nächste Zitat ist in keinster Weise weise, da es fehlerhaft ist, Revan ist nämlich umgekehrt zur Seite des Lichts. Es ist nur aufgelistet weil es eine wichtige Rolle in Darth Revan`s Leben spielt. Original: Savíor, conquerer,hero,villian. ''You are all things, Revan, and yet you are nothing.'' In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness.'' You will forever stand alone.'' - Darth Malak Übersetzung (teilweise ungenau): Retter, Eroberer, Held, Feind. Du bist alles Revan. Und doch bist du nichts. Am Ende gehörtest du weder dem Licht noch der Finsternis an. Du wirst für immer allein sein. - Darth Malak Freunde Gute bekannte innerhalb der jedipedia: Bis jetzt nur Benutzer:DARTH PANDA-NOIR Quellen Mein Meister hat folgende Quellen in seinem Besitz: Empire at war (PC) Empire at war- Forces of Corruption (PC) Knights of the old Republic (PC) Lego Star Wars 1 (PC) Lego Star Wars 2 (PC) Star Wars 1- Die dunkle Bedrohung (Video) Star Wars 2- Angriff der Klonkrieger (Video) Star Wars 3- Die Rache der Sith (DVD) Star Wars 4- Eine neue Hoffnung (Video) Star Wars 5- Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Video) Star Wars 6- Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Video) Bücher Ich habe zwar keine Star Wars Bücher in meinem Besitz, aber ich habe schon einige Jedi-Padawan gelesen und habe es noch vor. Gelesen Die geheimnisvolle Macht Die gestohlene Vergangenheit Der dunkle Rivale Momentan Im Zeichen der Krone In Kürze Der Rächer der Toten Der ungewisse Weg Der bedrohte Tempel Der Tag der Abrechnung Die Suche nach der Wahrheit Später Der Rest Hinweis Hier ein Hinweis darauf das alle Informationen reine Fan-Fiction sind und auf keinen Fall kanonisch.